Remember me Beastboy remake
by BeastBoyfangirl
Summary: A fight with plasmus injures Beastboy and leaves him with no memories of who he was with the Titans.Now the Titans have to deal with a whole new side of Beastboy they've never saw. I remade 1st chapter again! Leave review if you think I should remake 2ch
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**First of all I would like to Give a huge thanks to bbissocute she help me get started on my story**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I don't, and never will, ever own the TEEN TITANS But it would be so cool if I did.**

Sorry for taking a long time to update thanks for being patient with me.

Okay before reading my story I want to say something and I know it's kind of hypocrite of me but some people aren't updating that much anymore let's encourage them by giving them reviews. Some people really write good stories and the longer they wait the harder it is to write. Please try to help me and thank you for reading my story.

And now Enjoy the story!

I re-edited this chapter and hopefully the other one! Sorry I took so long my computer has a virus and doesn't let me open up Microsoft Word or the internet so I'm just writing from different computers each time. Sorry for taking so long! Please review! Thanks!

* * *

There was a broken down apartment complex in downtown Jump City. In the entrance laid a worn down sign with faded words that read 'Closed'. The hallways were full of rats running everywhere, bats hanging from the ceiling and wooden boards lay on the floor. It seemed that there was no life but inside room 311, three people were there. The floor was full of trash; there were hamburger wrappers, coke bottles, pizza boxes, dirty old shirts, papers, and broken glass; the room itself smelled of spoiled food. There in the middle of the room stood a grown man. His brown hair was cut short and ragged; he was wearing a brown beat up leather jacket underneath he wore a dirty white shirt with yellow, brown and red stains all over it. His pants were smothered in dirt with small holes around the knee. His eyes were coal black and near his left eye there was a long and narrow scar, his lips were dry and rough. Kneeling right next to him was a young boy though he was crying you could see a fang poking from the corner of his mouth. The boy looked around the ages of 5 or 6. The weird thing about the boy was; he had green hair and also green eyes and skin as a matching set. The boy was in even worse condition than the man. He was covered in dirt; his clothes were torn apart and covered in dried blood. His small face was covered with black bruise clashing with his green skin and around his neck was a collar with a lot of wires surrounding it.

"I'm s-s-sorry Mr. Stokes I'll try harder next time, please don't hurt me" The green boy pleaded

The man approached the shaking boy. He reached inside his leather jacket and pulled out what seemed to be a controller.

"So many things wrong with that sentence runt!" Stokes shouted "Do you really think their should even be a next time at all!"

"I'm sorry…so sorry please Mr. Stokes don't" The young boy continued

"It isn't cheap having you live with us the least you could do is pay back you worthless runt!" Stokes roared, he was just a few feet away from the boy Stokes started walking towards the boy once again. Now he was standing right next to him, Stokes lifted his foot and kicked the young boy hard in the stomach.

"Ummph…" The boy doubled over in pain. The green boy was clutching his stomach hard while he silently cried.

"You like that Garfield huh?!?" Stokes shouted

"Ple…ase Mr. Sto-" The boy tried to say but Stokes got him by the collar and hoisted him up.

"Shut Up!!!" He roared. The boy named Garfield struggled to get out of the man's grip but Stokes grip got harder. "Stay still you runt!"

The boy started crying again that only made Stokes madder. He opened his palm and slapped the boy hard on the cheek leaving a red mark on it.

"Ow…ow" Garfield cried

"What's all the racket in here Stokes" A different man said as he walked into the room.

This man was dressed a bit better than the other two. He had long blond floppy hair that covered one eye. His eyes were a piercing dark blue color. He wore a blue faded jean jacket with a black undershirt. He also wore jean pants and a black bandana over his head. He was carrying a to-go bag full of food.

"Just teaching the runt a lesson, Kurt" Stokes answered

"Why what he do this time?" Kurt asked

"He tripped an alarm at the bank before we could get away with the loot. Polices were swarming everywhere in no time." Stokes responded

Stokes released his grip on Garfield making him fall to the ground hard. Kurt walked over to the table and put the bag on the table.

"You know Stokes I just like seeing little Gar in pain especially if he deserves it and he definitely needs it." Kurt started saying "Where's the control?"

"Please…don't…Please Mr. Stokes, Mr. Kurt not the control" Garfield begged

Both men looked at the control in Stokes hand. In both of their faces a eerie grin took place and both of their eyes seemed to come to life.

The boy started shaking more and more "Please no" He begged again "No"

Both men approached him now; Stoke lifted his hand and pressed a button.

"NNNNNOOOOO!!!" The boy shouted as electricity coursed through his body.

* * *

"NNNNNOOOOO!!!" Beast boy shouted

Beast boy sat upright he looked around only to see his familiar surrounding of his room he was covered in sweat and was shaking uncontrollably. That wasn't an ordinary dream, no it was a memory. He recalled Stokes and Kurt vaguely they were just common crooks but he was only with them because they stole him from Africa. He used to live in Africa with his parents, but then his parents died in a boating accident. He lived with the tribe leader and was treated like his own son. Later the witch doctor got jealous of him and hired Stokes and Kurt to kill him in exchange of his knowledge of the whereabouts the treasure. The witch doctor got killed during a cave-in while Kurt and Stokes ran-away to America with him when they learned of his powers. Just so he didn't run away they got a special made collar he finally escaped from them 8 years ago and joined the Doom Patrol.

----------------------------------Raven's Room---------------------------------------

"NNNNNOOOOO!!!" Beast boy shouted

Raven was sleeping in her bed when she heard Beast boy's scream. She sat upright her eyes glowed black and her cape was enveloped in black energy and zoomed towards her. She stood up from her bed and put her cape on top of her pajamas she unlocked her door and rushed outside heading towards Beast boy's room. She was worried about her fellow teammate but recently she's been getting closer to Beast boy. She knew that Beast boy always understood her that he always tried so hard to get her to laugh.

She stop being mean to Beast boy months ago and she would listen once in a while to his jokes. She tried really hard not to respond sarcastically to his jokes and succeeded most of the time. She was even considering letting him come with her to her favorite café.

She was in front of Beast boy's room with her fist ready to knock, then sensing that no one other than Beast boy was in the room she relaxed.

-----------------------------------Beast boy's room------------------------------------------

Beast boy's ears started twitching he heard someone walking down the halls and stop right in front of his room. Then he heard soft knocking; the knock was too soft to be Cyborg's, not in sequence too be Robin's, and too patient to be Starfire it had to be Raven. _Raven _the girl he always had a crush on since the first time he met her.

"Beast boy?" Raven knocked "Are you okay?" She continued

Beast boy jump from his top bunk to the floor he looked around for his robe because he always sleep in his boxers. He finally found his robe which was almost a exact copy of his Doom Patrol costume except it was a bit looser. He walked towards the door and unlocked it. The door then opened with its usual whoosh sound.

A pale grey skinned teenager with violet hair and violet eyes dressed in her usual cape stood there. Only this time she had her hood down revealing her concern face.

"Hey Rae" Beast boy answered "He…Umnm what brings you here Rae" He chuckled

Raven knew he was trying to avoid it what just happened, he always forgot she was an empath she could always feel what he was feeling. Over the years with the Titans she realized that Beast boy always hid his real emotions he just tried to keep up with his jokester attitude.

"Are you okay Beast boy?" Raven asked again

"Of course I am Rae I just had a…" Beast boy muttered trailing of

"You had a what?" Raven said "I thought I heard you scream"

"I don't really feel like telling you right now Rae" Beast boy said "Please just don't ask me right now"

"Beast boy I'm right here If you need to talk about it" Raven said "I'm always here remember that."

"Thanks Rae" Beast boy responded

Raven started walking towards her room when she looked back and said "Don't call me Rae" she said a small smile formed on her lips.

-------------------------------------Somewhere Downtown------------------------------------------

Two guys were watching TV in their new apartments. One of them was wearing a jean jacket and had blond hair with piercing blue eyes. The other man had a leather jacket and brown hair and coal black eyes.

"Were running out of money Stoke" Kurt said

"I just wish we still had the runt with us" Stoke responded

They continued watching TV when a special news report interrupted the show they were watching. In the news report they showed clips of their five super heroes. There was a guy dressed in a red, yellow, green and black leotard with black hair and a mask. Then their was a orange girl with light green eyes and flaming red hair dressed in a purple tank top and skirt. A big football player shaped half human half robot man and also a Grey skinned girl with violet hair and eyes wearing a dark blue cape. The last superhero made both men look up at the TV. A green skinned teenager with green hair and eyes he was wearing a black outfit with purple line down the suit.

"Hey Stoke isn't that little Gar" Kurt said

"Yeah it is Kurt" Stokes answered "And I think we just got our wish"

"Yeah but he's a Titan now he probably has years of training he won't be as easy to trick now, not like when he was a kid" Kurt stated

"I know but if we plan it just right and of course a few modifications to the old collar we might just be living like the old days pal" Stokes replied

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone!!! Sorry I took long my dumb computer decided it would be a perfect time to break so I couldn't update or anything. But it gave me time to read some very awesome stories by some great authors. If these authors don't mind me being pushy I like to recommend their stories.**

**Recommended stories:**

**-The Wild Man's Journey by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**

Such a great story! Perfect BB/Rae moments. Perfect writing styles if you aren't currently reading give it a try and review!

-**Collateral Damage by Novus Ordos Serclorum **

A thrill seeking story full adventure and more!!! For me it shows how I feel about Robin

**More stories later Thanks for reading! Please Review**

**Beastboyfangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Not a Date

**First of all I would like to Give a huge thanks to bbissocute she help me get started on my story**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I don't, and never will, ever own the TEEN TITANS But it would be so cool if I did.**

**First of all I will like to give everyone who reviewed huge thanks you made me so happy thanks again hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Sorry (again) for taking a long time to update thanks for being patient with me.**

**Okay before reading my story I want to say something and I know it's kind of hypocrite of me but some people aren't updating that much anymore let's encourage them by giving them reviews. Some people really write good stories and the longer they wait the harder it is to write. Please try to help me and thank you for reading my story.**

**And for all those who read the first chapter of my remake and reviewed all I have to say is Thank you sooo much! (I feel inspired!) And those who read it and didn't review thanks for reading my story. **

* * *

A mechanical man could be seen peeking around the corners of Titans tower. Cyborg smiled to himself he woke up extra early that day so he could make his breakfast with out having his usual Tofu vs. Meat argument with Beast boy.

To Cyborg's horror Beast boy was already there making his meat free breakfast. Cyborg frowned their goes his all meat breakfast; Wait Beast boy in the common room awake!

"Hey Cy" Beast boy said

"Morning B.B" He greeted "Any reason you're up this early?" He questioned

"What?!? Oh I just woke up early" Beast boy answered

The truth was that Beast boy couldn't sleep he kept having the nightmare over and over again. Why had he suddenly have that dream he still couldn't believe they were still out there, he'd prayed he never ever see them again.

"Hey Beast boy how about some bacon?" Cyborg ask while smiling; he knew that asking Beast boy that questioned would get their usual argument started but was surprised of what he heard next.

"What? Oh um no thanks maybe later I'll see you later Cyborg okay" Beast boy said not actually listening to Cyborg.

Beast boy walked out the room towards his room while Cyborg stood there dumbstruck still surprised. An hour later most of the titans where in the common room Robin was sitting in the table with Starfire eating his favorite cereal Batman O's, Starfire was drinking syrup which she recently discovered thanks to Beast boy, Raven was also sitting in the table drinking her herbal tea and eating a piece of toast, and Cyborg who already ate his breakfast hours ago was sitting in the couch playing the Game station. Robin stopped talking to Starfire to look around the common room as if expecting to find Beast boy playing with Cyborg.

"Hey where's Beast boy?" Robin asked out loud

"I too was wondering where our friend Beast boy was he never misses the breakfast with us in the morning." Starfire stated

Cyborg on hearing his friends talking about Beast boy put the game on pause turned around to face Starfire, Robin, and Raven then said,

"Oh Beast boy came in early for breakfast then went to his room."

Upon saying this the common room fell silent after a few seconds Raven who was reading her book looked up Starfire had a confused look in her face while Robin broke the silence with his laughter.

"You mean our Beast boy our late friend woke up early" Robin barely choked out; Robin was laughing so hard that he was turning red

Cyborg eyebrow rose as he stared at Robin then said,

"Robin I'm serious he did wake up early."

Robin laughter died out quickly the smile on his face was replaced with a worried look.

"Friend does Beast boy not do the sleeping in?" Starfire questioned still looking confused

Raven took to her advantage her friends talking to one another and not her to think about yesterday's conversation. She could still see Beast boy in his bed shaking with a scared expression in his face. What could've been the dream that freaked out Beast boy that much, last night she felt his emotions and he was scared and shocked.

"Raven…Raven…Raven!" Robin stood in front of her waving his hand in her face

"Huh…oh wait sorry Robin what" Raven said still distracted about last night.

"I said do you know anything about this? He asked

"No I don't Robin" She lied

After a few minutes they switched topics from Beast boy to some villains they haven't fought for a long time. Raven who took no part in the conversation opened her book yet again to read.

-----------------Beast boy's Room---------------

Beast boy lying in his top bunk bed and stared at the ceiling with a serious expression on his face.

'Why was he scared of Stokes and Kurt they were probably long gone by now plus he was a Titan he had experience he gotten smarter over the years' he thought.

He was lost in his thoughts that when he heard a knock on his door, he sat up so fast he hit his head with the ceiling, then fell off the top bunk and hit the floor.

"Oww! …Come in" He grumbled

Raven who was outside his door heard all of this entered his room quickly. Was his room this dirty last night she must have been to worried about Beast boy not notice. She then saw Beast boy lying on the ground rubbing his head a small steam of blood slid down his face she ran up to him.

"Are you okay Beast boy?" She asked concerned, kneeling at his side her hands already glowing black she placed her hands on his head healing his injured head.

"Now I am, Thanks Rae" He said smiling

"You're welcome Garfield" she said letting a small smile form on her lips she immediately turned around refusing to let Beast boy see her smiling but, she knew that Beast boy hated being called by his real name.

A shiver ran down Beast boy 'Of all the time in the world why did she say me real name' his thoughts drifting back to his earlier topic Stokes and Kurt.

Raven was still waiting for Beast boy to say something about her mentioning his real name when she realized he wasn't going to say anything. She turned around only to see Beast boy with a serious expression on his face 'Wow this is serious' she thought.

'Well I came in here for a reason' she thought

"Beast boy I'm going to my favorite café I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me" She said

When she said that it snapped Beast boy's train of thoughts after making sure he heard her right he put on a goofy dazed smile.

"S-sure Rae like a date." He said

"No Beast boy not a date" Raven replied

"Okay but at what time?" Beast boy ask

"In about 30 minutes" she stated

"I can't wait Rae" he added

Raven stood up, smoothed out her outfit and told him "Okay I'll wait for you in the common room, and remember Beast boy don't call me Rae" she then walked towards the door and door opened she steeped out.

Beast boy waited a few seconds before he said,

"It's a date!" he muttered

"Not a date!!!" Raven hollered from the corridor; Beast boy just grinned the whole time

------------------------Teen Titans Common room-----------------------

In the common room Cyborg and Robin were playing a game as Starfire cheered for both her friends. Robin who was behind Cyborg in the game took Cyborg's control then threw it over the couch. Cyborg's car just stopped and Robin's car was now in first place.

"Why you little spiky hair freak" Cyborg growled, then he launched himself at Robin tackling him.

"Oww…Cyborg!" Robin cried

Both of them started wrestling on the floor while Starfire was watching them looking upset.

"Friends do you really need to be kicking the butts of each others" Starfire inquired

After a few minutes of fighting each other they eventually got tired and stopped. They started talking about their earlier topic Beast boy.

"So Cyborg was Beast boy acting different this morning" Robin said

"Beast boy was acting nor…" Cyborg was beginning to say but remember how Beast boy didn't react to his comment about the bacon.

"Actually he it was like he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying"

"How serious can it be" Robin replied

"Robin I offered him some bacon this morning and…" Cyborg began explaining, but was cut off by Robin.

"And… you to argued over tofu and meat as usual" Robin continued

"No way Robin he didn't even argue with me he just agreed with me and left the room" He said

"But Cyborg is Beast boy not the 'vegetarian'?" Starfire asked

"Yea he is Star" He answered

"Then why did he not argue about meat and tofu as usual" she asked

"That's what were trying to figure out Star" Robin said

All of them started talking about the crimes that was happening in Jump City recently. Adonis recently broke into Jump City national bank and was flirting with the girl when they arrived he put up a tough fight but, Beast boy finally manage to beat him while the others were recovering.

The door to the common room opened and Raven in her usual uniform except she had a purse this time.

"Hello everyone, Beast boy and I are going to "Poetry's Corner" you know my favorite café" Raven announced

"Of course Raven just make sure you take your communicator wit… wait did you just say Beast Boy our Beast boy?" Robin asked confused

"Raven does Beast boy not do the 'bothering' of you?" Starfire asked

"Yea Rae doesn't the grass stain grind your gears" Cyborg said, "Just thinking of you and Beast boy together not arguing is just funny"

Just as Cyborg finished saying that the door to the common room opened once again only to reveal Beast boy in his superhero Doom patrol outfit.

"Raven I'm ready let's go!" Beast boy chirped

"We'll be back in an hour or so Robin but, just incase I'm going to take the communicator only if it's an emergency" Raven announced

With saying that Raven's eyes glowed white and in an instant Beast boy and Raven were gone. Which left 3 titans with there jaw's opened in the middle of the common room.

"Well that was weird!!" Cyborg blurted out

"Agreed Cyborg" Starfire responded

"Ditto" Robin agreed

---------------------Poetry's Corner-------------------

A spotlight was directed at the stage as people came up and read their poems a loud. Two women were working behind the counter were deep in conversation about their local celebrity Raven. One of the workers was around her mid 30's had brown hair and wore glasses had a name tag which said 'Marge' while the other girl was around he mid 20's and had red hair and rosy cheeks and freckles and her name tag read "Kelly"

"Hey I haven't seen Raven here in along time" Kelly said

"Don't worry she'll be here soon you have to remember she is a super hero" Marge replied

Just as she said that a vortex could be seen outside the café and two familiar people steeped out of there, Beast boy and Raven headed toward the café. Kelly was staring at Beast boy in awe. She couldn't believe it Raven brought her favorite idol her secret crush.

"Marge look who's with Raven!" Kelly shouted as she pointed at Beast boy

"Oh she brought another Titan that's nice" Marge said smiling

Raven entered the café with Beast boy and sat down in table 15. Marge was about to leave the counter when Kelly rushed ahead of her. She had her ordering pad and pen in hand and saw that Beast Boy and Raven already had they're menu.

"Hi my name is Kelly can I take your orders?!?" Kelly greeted cheerfully

"I would like green tea" Raven order

"Uh huh and you Beast boy?!?" Kelly said not paying attention to Raven

Raven was giving Kelly a weird and frustrated look until she felt her feelings.

"I would like some Ice tea" Beast boy responded

When Kelly left to take their order Raven watched her leave and started giggling

"What is it Raven?" Beast boy asked curious

"It's just that Kelly you know that girl over there has a crush on you" She said smiling

"Are you jealous" He said grinning and wiggling his eyebrows

----------------------------20 minutes later--------------------------------------

----------------Titans Tower--------------------------

Robin was with Cyborg upgrading the R-cycle and was trying on outfits on Silkie when the alarm went off. Robin and Cyborg dropped their tools and ran toward the common room. Starfire put Silkie on her bed flew towards the common room. Robin and Cyborg were already there, Robin was in the Titans main frame computer his hand moving so fast across the key board. An image appeared in the computer, Plasmus could be seen downtown knocking down buildings throwing cars at innocent bystanders.

"Titans it's Plasmus he's wrecking downtown Jump City and hurting innocent people!" Robin announced "TITANS GO!!!" he shouted

---------------------Poetry's Corner---------------------

"Beast boy I wanted to talked to you about last night" Raven admitted

Beast boy frowned he forgotten all about Stokes and Kurt that is until Raven brought it up, well he had to tell her sooner or later.

"Okay Raven but you have to promise me not to say anything." Beast boy urged "Haven't you ever wondered what I did before I joined the Doom Patrol" he continued

"Huh?" Raven answers with a confuse expression

"I was 9 years old when I joined the Doom Patrol" He explained "Do you remember I told you what happened to my parent's" he said

"Didn't they die in a boating accident when you where 5" She replied, the gasped "Where were you and what happened during those years Beast boy?" She asked

"There were two guys' who made me…" He began saying when suddenly the communicator went off. He sighed what horrible timing Robin decide to pick to call them, he pulled out the Titans communicator. Robin face could be seen in the small device his hair was pulled back because he was driving the R-cycle.

"Beast boy you and Raven go downtown Plasmus is attacking the city we'll arrive in a few minutes." Robin ordered then the communicator went black

Beast boy and Raven got up from the table and headed towards the door. Raven who was already outside waited for Beast boy, who was paying Kelly for their drinks, to come out.

"I'll tell you later Rae" Beast boy said when he looked at Raven disappointed face "Let's go!"

Raven's magic powers surrounded them both and they disappeared.

* * *

**Wow that was one long Chapter to write hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'll try to update sooner! Thank you all who reviewed me last time hope you like this chapter!**

**Quick poll:**

**Do you like my new avatar better than the other one I had?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**C. I liked them both**

**D. Awesome Avatar**

**E. Hate your Avatar**

**(If you review please try to answer this poll, and be honest but not brutal Thanks!)**

**Here are some Awesome Stories I recommend for all of you who enjoy a good Story! **

**Recommended stories:**

**-Collateral Damage by: Novos Ordo Seclorum**

**-One of their own: Innocent by: Fishing4karma**

**-Spirits and Souls by** **Maria Rianki**

-**Departure**** by ****Maria Rianki**

-**Mechanics by Jack Mirembe**

**Hope you like them!**

**See you next time!**

**Beastboyfangirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I don't, and never will, ever own the TEEN TITANS But it would be so cool if I did.**

**First of all I will like to give everyone who reviewed huge thanks you made me so happy thanks again hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Sorry (again) for taking a long time to update thanks for being patient with me.**

**Okay before reading my story I want to say something and I know it's kind of hypocrite of me but some people aren't updating that much anymore let's encourage them by giving them reviews. Some people really write good stories and the longer they wait the harder it is to write. Please try to help me and thank you for reading my story.**

**Here's another chapter!!! Sorry I took long but I made a promise to myself to at least update once over the break. I was hoping for two new chapters let's see how long I take on writing this new chapter.**

**Hope you like it and please try to review! **

**I am so bad in writing fight scene so please don't be mad at the sucky fight scene I have.**

* * *

The sun shinning makes for a beautiful day in Jump city which was proven true with hundreds of citizens walking in the streets doing their regular routines. Or so they thought. Sounds of destructions could be heard from the downtown streets after a few seconds a monster came. The pinkish, oozing, multiple green eyed monster known as Plasmus was causing mayhem. He was throwing acid at buildings causing them to fall over and pieces of rubble hitting innocent bystanders. He was also melting cars with his acid causing some of them crash against other cars with people inside. Hundreds of people started screaming and running away from Plasmus. Plasmus continued his rampage by throwing cars at the pizzeria. A small explosion and a weird sensation in his stomach caused him to look down at his stomach only to see a hole in his chest caused by one of Robin's exploding disks.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were behind Plasmus in fighting stance.

"You'll never learn will you Plasmus" Robin shouted

A few seconds later Black energy appeared from the floor only to reveal Beast boy and Raven in it. Robin looked from side to side making sure that no innocent person was close enough to get hurt.

"Titans Go!!!" Robin bellowed running towards the villain

Instantly Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy flew upwards while Cyborg and Robin stayed low.

Starfire eyes and hands glowed neon green as she started throwing Starbolts at Plasmus head leaving a crater where his head should have been. She then flew down and got a car and threw it at his chest then shot some more Starbolts at car causing it to explode. Parts of Plasmus were scattered all over the buildings.

Starfire eyes dimmed leaving them her usual light green then smiled before saying "I believe I am the victorious" Behind her Plasmus started reforming "Friends why do you not cheer …eep!!!" Plasmus reformed let out a burp which brought up slime and aimed it at Starfire. Starfire was covered in a slime ball and was falling

"Starfire!!!" Robin screamed

A green pterodactyl swooped down and caught her then started descending close to the ground putting her down gently. Plasmus split himself into 3.

Robin who at this point was mad at Plasmus ran towards 2 of the smaller Plasmus throwing his freeze disk at them freezing them completely then smashing both of them to pieces. Robin checked the shattered pieces of the monster and seeing no danger ran towards Starfire "That should take care of him for a while…oomph!" The third piece of Plasmus that didn't freeze melted a chunk of the buildings next to him medium sizes of rubble started falling one of them knocking him out instantly.

Plasmus started reforming into one giant monster yet again only to find himself facing the three last remaining Titans. Cyborg started firing his sonic cannon at him only to have Plasmus dodge them all by making holes in his body.

Raven was lifting cars with her dark energy and throwing them at him. Plasmus kept on growling and throwing acid at Raven, she blocked the acid with her black shield. Raven was still holding up her shield when she started getting tired her forehead started getting beads of sweat on it she got on her knees it was hard to keep up the shield for so long. Plasmus let out a huge belch bringing a huge stream of acid finally breaking her shield.

"Ahhhh!" Raven screamed as she fell to the ground Plasmus started approaching Raven.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg hollered running towards Raven he blasted a hole on the floor beneath Plasmus with his sonic cannon. Plasmus was running towards Cyborg tripped over the floor.

"Hmm…Hmm" Starfire struggled to say, the slime cocoon around her turned neon green. The cocoon that surrounded her seemed to be crumbling then cracked open releasing Starfire "You shall pay for that!" she shouted

Beast boy in a shape of a Humming bird was flying on top of Plasmus waiting for Cyborg to give him the signal. Cyborg and Starfire were still fighting aiming sonic blast and Starbolts at Plasmus head. That's when Cyborg and Starfire started running away from Plasmus.

"It's time B!!!!!!" Cyborg yelled

"Mrrrgghh" Plasmus mumbled looking from side to side trying to figure out why the human ran away from him.

At that moment Beast boy transformed into a whale landing on Plasmus head squishing him instantly. A green whale was lying on the pavement surrounded by pink ooze the whale looked side to side making sure that the Plasmus wouldn't get up once again after making sure the whale started shrinking to its usual green self.

"Huh…uhhh" Raven and Robin groaned both of them picking themselves off the ground they both stood there holding their heads. Robin looked around searching for the monster only to see a grinning green changeling surrounded by the ooze.

"You guys should have seen how I kicked this dude's butt", Beast boy was saying, "He didn't suspect a thing."

The pink ooze was slowly bubbling and creeping up Beast boy shoes but everyone including Beast boy himself were too distracted to notice.

"Well let's pick this mess up and take Plasmus to jail" Robin stated

"Okay but after this let's go for pizza in my honor" Beast boy said

"Your so modest aren't you B" Cyborg replied sarcastically

"You don't have to be so jeal-"Beast boy was cut off before he could finish his sentence

Most of the ooze creped up Beast boy shoe then when it reached his knees it started bubbling, that's when the other Titans started noticing. Pink ooze flew up towards the sky then started taking the shape Plasmus. Plasmus now reformed around Beast boy swallowing him up in the process. A pink oozing monster now stood where Beast boy should have.

"Beast boy!!!" All of the titans screamed

All of them were filled with rage seeing a teammate no, more like a family member be swallowed by a monster. Robin ran towards Plasmus with an ice disk in hand but was pulled back by a mechanical hand.

"Robin don't Beast boys in there if you freeze Plasmus you freeze BB too" Cyborg explain with a grim expression.

"Then how are we going to help Beast boy" Robin said

"I don't know but we have to go easy on him for B's sake." Cyborg continued

"Let us kick 'the butt' of Plasmus to help Beast boy" Starfire responded

"He's coming" Raven said

"Okay so far that's our plan" Robin ordered "Titans Go!!!"

* * *

**So sorry! Such a short chapter hope no one is mad at me. I'll try updating sooner even though it means a few chapters. To be honest writing is harder than you think so give thanks to some of those brave authors that write such great stories. :D **

**Sorry for the sucky fight scene can't really put it into words **

**News:**** I need a beta reader if you're interested please leave a review. I need someone who can put a few more descriptions into the story help with the spelling and the grammar. Thanks for listening!!! (or reading) **

**Thanks for reading the chapter please review!!!**

**Beastboyfangirl**


End file.
